


Jersey

by NancyandNed



Series: Today Until Forever [4]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: American Football, Daydreaming, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Football, Friends to Lovers, High School, Kissing, Love Letters, Pictures, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyandNed/pseuds/NancyandNed
Summary: Nancy wonders what she and Ned really are.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Series: Today Until Forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665985
Kudos: 8





	Jersey

"Let me read, Nancy! I'm sure it's from Ned." Bess almost screamed as she and George crowded around Nancy's locker.

Nancy reddened as half a dozen heads turned in their direction.

They'd found a folded note wedged into the door of her locker when they'd stopped by between classes.

Gingerly opening it, she recognized Ned's neat cursive.

_Hey detective! Yesterday was fun. You looked really pretty. I'd say blue is my favourite colour on you :)_

_Sorry, can't make it to lunch today. Coach called in a meeting. Can you meet me after 5th period at my locker? If you can't, remember football after school today._

_See you!_

_Ned_

A warm feeling spread all the way from her head to her toes. She'd felt like this ever since her first date with Ned ten days ago. Although Ned could have quite easily just texted her, but he'd made a habit of writing her notes. Feeling as if she floating on a cloud, Nancy pocketed the note making a mental note to save it in the little box she kept under her bed which already held his other notes and the tickets to their first movie.

"Oohh." Bess cooed teasing her. "More love notes from Mr Boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, Bess. We've been on like three dates." Nancy protested.

"That's probably more than you've been with anyone else." George cut in. "For once, I'm with Bess. I've seen him around you and he has eyes only for you."

"Thank you, George." Bess said dramatically. "Eric and I, we were just having some fun. Now George and Adam, they were being the perfect boyfriend and girlfriend before she decided she didn't like him anymore. But you two, I'll kill you if I'm not maid of honour at your wedding."

Both George and Nancy laughed as the three of them walked to their Biology class. Bess was a sucker for romance and she was often dramatic about it.

"I don't know, Bess. I haven't even kissed him yet."

"Cut the crap, Nan." George said. "We've seen you kiss."

"No, I mean I've never initiated it. Uhh, I don't think I know how to. What if we go the same way and our noses bump? He's so tall.. Or I trip and fall? Or.. I'll be mortified.." Nancy babbled on, her face growing hot. Mysteries intrigued her but the mystery of how she could confidently kiss Ned was still unsolved so far.

"It's not that hard, Nan. I'll demonstrate once Rick Wheeler realises I'm his soulmate." Bess said with a wink, linking her arm through Nancy's.

George shook her head while Nancy chuckled as the three girls hurried to their class.

All through the next few periods, Nancy's mind wandered to Ned. Why did he want to meet her? They would have anyway seen each other after school at the match.

She found herself sighing happily remembering their dates. The first one had been so perfect, she'd dreamed about it for days. The next day Ned had caught her right outside school and leaned in for a quick kiss. Nancy let out a little laugh remembering Bess and George's faces when they saw that. She'd just told them that she'd had a date with someone but hadn't yet had a chance to explain. They had looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"I've heard there's a Dr Morrison who's good. Old Mrs Devin's mom went a little loose in the head and that's where they took her." George's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh what?" Nancy asked confused, as she looked around her cafeteria table.

"Bess and I were just discussing which psychiatrist to take you to. You've been laughing to yourself ever since we got here and we're getting a bit spooked." George said seriously.

"I'll bet a hundred dollars she's suffering from New Boyfriend Syndrome." Bess said, catching and eating a fry Nancy threw at her.

George and Bess knew every little detail about all her dates. They had scrutinized and giggled over every kiss and every hug during sleepovers. In fact most of their close friends knew by now that they were dating. But they hadn't yet put a tag on their relationship and Nancy had wondered what they really were. _Was she his girlfriend?_

After fifth period, Nancy walked alone to his locker. He was putting some books in when she reached him.

"Hi!" She said sneaking up behind him.

"Hey!" His face broke out in a huge grin when he saw her.

"How did the meeting go? Was it about the match?"

"Yeah. It's a friendly. River Heights versus Muskoka High. Coach isn't too worried but he'd still like us to win because it's the last game before school closes. I have to get back to practice next period. You'll be there right?"

"Of course, Ned. The three of us always watch the matches. You didn't want to see me for this, did you?"

"No." He admitted. "I wanted to give you something."

"Oh."

Ned reached into his locker and pulled out something wrapped in plastic and handed it to her.

Through the clear bag, she saw that it was a jersey of the River Heights Roarers, their football team.

"Thanks, Ned. But I already have one of these. Almost the entire school does." Nancy said.

"Open it." Was all Ned replied.

Nancy gulped as she saw it. It was the team jersey but at the back, instead of the '00' and 'Go Roarers' printed in the one she already owned, this one had Ned's name and his number. It was exactly his jersey but in her size.

"Can you wear this today? It's okay if you don't want to but it's a tradition..." Ned trailed off, looking away.

She knew the tradition, alright. Players made their girlfriends wear their jerseys. Not friends, or best friends, or just casual dates. Always and only and strictly girlfriends. Last month, everyone got to know Mindy Wong was dating her now ex-bestfriend's ex-boyfriend, star linebacker Liam Woodley when she had arrived at the game wearing his jersey. Eric had given Kira Stevenson one a month after he and Bess had broken it off and Bess had shot her daggers with her eyes the entire game. Adam had tried giving George one right before they'd broken up but she'd refused as she'd been confused about her feelings.

If there was any physical way of putting a tag on their relationship, this was it.

"But aren't only girlfriends supposed to wear their boyfriend's jerseys?" Nancy flushed at how naïve she sounded.

"Aren't you my girlfriend?" He replied. She was looking away but she could hear the surprise behind his voice.

"I am?" _Stupid_. So stupid. Nancy mentally kicked herself. "Sorry umm, I've never really had a boyfriend before and I wanted to ask you what we were but I, umm, have never done that before either."

"I'm new to this too, Nan." He looked away sheepishly. "Really, when I asked you out on the date, I was really asking you to be my girlfriend. Would it help if I made if I made it official?"

Nancy tried to speak but the words did not form. That was so unlike her. Maybe George and Bess were right. Maybe she really was going crazy. In the end, she just nodded.

Ned took one her hands. There were still some students hurrying around them, on their way to their next class but all she noticed was Ned.

"Will you, Miss Nancy Drew agree to become my girlfriend and wear my jersey?" He asked, blushing.

"I don't know, what do I get?" Nancy grinned.

"The full on Nickerson charm and an unlimited supply of hugs and kisses." He grinned.

"Can't say no to that." She managed to croak out.

"Great." He looked at his watch. "Now, we better put this in your locker and hurry because Mrs Dabney is going to be extremely mad if I'm late for class."

He squeezed her hand again when he dropped her off at her English class.

"I'll look for you in the bleachers."

"That won't be too hard. I'll have your name on me."

"God, Bess hurry. I want a good seat." George urged as they weaved through the horde of students making their way into the stands.

They had stopped by in the washroom, so that Nancy could change but Bess had taken even longer to put on her makeup, so they'd ended up here just a bit late.

The game started hardly a minute after they'd sat down. Nancy's stomach did a flip-flop when she found Ned.

"Half the school's staring at you." Bess whispered into her ear.

Nancy glanced around. Bess was right. More than a dozen heads quickly turned away when she looked at them.

Her friend Stacy Brickman shouted "Nice outfit, Nancy!" Beside her, Eddie Fawn gave her a thumbs up.

Suddenly, self-conscious, she waved at them and turned her attention back to the game.

"I guess you and Ned were so close earlier, people didn't quite realise when you started dating." George remarked.

Their throats were already sore from cheering by the end of the first quarter.

She saw Ned remove his helmet and look around the stands. She waved when he found her. The huge grin that spread across his face made her feel giddy with happiness.

Twice, Ned was almost tackled. Nancy's heart leapt into her throat.

Then Ned scored the winning touchdown! Nancy felt she could burst with pride. _That was her boyfriend!_

"C'mon guys. Let's go congratulate them." Nancy said getting up.

She didn't wait for her friends to follow. She didn't even turn when her classmates yelled out congratulations. To her.

Ned was laughing with his teammates and a few cheerleaders were mulling around them but he broke into a run when he saw her coming down.

He reached her just as she jumped down from the last step into the field.

And then Nancy did something she was too scared to do just earlier that morning.

Standing on her toes, she buried her hands in his hair and kissed him.

She didn't care that half the school was watching, didn't care that his teammates were hooting and cheering in the background, didn't care when she heard Bess giggle and snap a picture.

She was kissing her boyfriend, and he had his arms wrapped around her. Nothing could be more perfect and she felt like she was the happiest girl in the entire world.


End file.
